


You Make Me Crazier

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "You make me crazier. Feels like I'm falling, and I'm lost in your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Crazier

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Crazier by Taylor Swift


End file.
